Please John
by chungui
Summary: This is where the movie left off. It's about how Savannah reunited with John and how they spent another night together


As John and Savannah looked at each other, Savannah ran out and hugged John as tight as she could. It had been years since they had last seen each other. Tim was dead, Mr. Tyree, John's father was dead and the two of them were all alone. Sure, Savannah had Alan, her step-son but, it wasn't the same. They had nowhere to go. No idea where to go. The memory of each other and what they had was still fresh in their minds.

As they hugged, Savannah whispered, "Now we're together" John was silent. He didn't know what to think. The pain of her leaving him in a letter while he was in war was still in his mind but, his love for her was also still there. It had been years since they'd met but, they had loved each other from the beginning.

John invited Savannah over for dinner that night. He wanted to know where they were in life. He wanted to find himself and find her again. Alan would be left alone to study and Savannah would come by herself.

The door knocked. John nervously opened it. There was something about Savannah that John was scared of; he'd always been scared of her for some reason. It wasn't a scared as walk another scared but a scared as though he needed to discover him. However, as every thought went through his head, he saw nothing. No one was at the door. He closed the door. Just as he turned to walk away, the door knocked again. There he saw it. It was Savannah. She said, "Sorry. Parked down the street and I left something there." John had no idea what to say so, he didn't say anything. All he did was welcome her.

They were about to sit down on the couch when Savannah grabbed John's hand. It had been nearly an hour since she'd been there and barely a word had been spoken. Savannah lead John's hand up to her face and rubbed his hand gently against her face. John looked her in the eyes and all he said was, "That was then...this is now." He pulled away; even thought it hurt him to do so. She looked away while tears flooded her eyes. She knew she had to be strong so, she put on a good face.

They sat down on the couch. He was on one side and she sat right beside him. John liked the way it felt when she was next to him but, he didn't know if he could take another heartbreak from someone he loved so much. They continued to watch TV for another hour.

"DING!" The sound of the timer told John that the lasagna was ready. John smiled a tiny smile as he realized that it was Sunday and every Sunday, his father would make lasagna. He also felt a presence around him. He saw Savannah walking towards him. She put a gentle hand on his shoulder and whispered, "It's Sunday. I know. It's lasagna." Something clicked then. John knew that Savannah had a closer relationship with his father than he ever had and the fact that she remembered that touched him.

He turned around, grabbed Savannah's waist, pulled her in closer and kissed her. They kissed again. It was gentle and exactly the way they both remembered it.

Then, John pulled out the lasagna and set it on the table. They both ate in silence until John let out a little cough. Savannah had an urge to talk to him. Besides kissing and hello, not much else had been said. Savannah spoke up and said, "So, how's work? What are you even doing these days" She made sure she said it in a soft, gentle tone so, he wouldn't get potentially angry. He replied, "Well, currently, I'm working with House for Homeless. We build houses for people's houses that have lost their house due to storms." Savannah remembered all that time ago when they'd first met. She told him about when she was building the house for the family that was hit by the hurricane. She remembered that that's where they'd first kissed. It hurt her so much that she knew nothing about him now.

"What have you been up to?" John asked Savannah.

She replied, "Well, Alan is in school. He's doing well. He's 14 now. I'm not doing much. Just working at a restaurant, trying to help Alan and pay the bills at the same time. So, you seeing anyone?"

"Nah. I'm saving up for someone special, are you?"

"No. Not enough time and to be honest, I can't get you out of my mind. I feel so bad for what I did to you."

"It was years ago." John walked toward Savannah's chair and took her hand as she began to cry. "I love you, Savannah. I never stopped."

Savannah just held onto John. Pulling him into her and just embraced the moment. The memories of him and Tim flew into her mind and she began to stand. She ran over to where she had left her guitar all those years ago. She loved how he had kept it.

"Why did you keep it?" Her curiosity got the best of her.

"Because. I always knew you would come back." That had been the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her.

She picked up the guitar and began to sing...

_I love this place, but it's haunted; without you._

_My tired heart is beating so slow._

_Our hearts sing less than we wanted; than we wanted._

_Our hearts sing cuz we do not know; we do not know. _

_To light the night. To help us grow; to help us grow._

_It is not said I always know. _

At that moment, John pulled her and kissed her. Then, they talked about anything and everything. She told him everything. They laughed and joked until they fell asleep together.

Until...they woke up to the sound of a phone call.


End file.
